


Embellish

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [230]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>embellish: verb: im-ˈbe-lish: make (a statement or story) more interesting or entertaining by adding extra details, especially ones that are not true.</p><p>late Middle English: from Old French embelliss-, lengthened stem of embellir, based on bel ‘handsome,’ from Latin bellus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embellish

In public, Sherlock always complained about John's tendency to embellish his blog entries; John would roll his eyes, as he knew that Sherlock, in fact, relished the tiny flourishes John would add to make him seem slightly taller, or an expert on all things fungi, which he was not. (He was an expert on ash, which John felt was frankly dull, though helpful on a couple of their cases, but he never shared his opinion with Sherlock or his readers.)

He held back when he described his detective's eyes, which he always described as green that would turn ice blue if annoyed. In truth, to him, they were so changeable that in all their years together, he never came up with a description that satisfied him completely. At times, they could darken to almost a bright night sky, other days, they flashed like the sea on a stormy day; at the moment, however, they were almost opalescent as they grinned down at him.

"Where did you go?"

"Hmmmm?" Sherlock kissed him to remind him where his focus should be. 

"Oh...just thinking of titles for the case..."

"How about 'The Case of the Rather Annoyed Detective?' I would be more annoyed if you weren't so intent on staring deeply into my eyes, it is a bit hypnotic...wait - how do your eyes do that, John?"

"Do what?"

"They almost turned violet just then, and then went back to indigo, I've never seen them do that before."

"Keeping a spreadsheet?"

"Hmm? No, I have a journal, on my laptop, password protected, I record everything about you, so I never forget."

"Everything?"

"Everything. Problem?"

John shook his head and murmured. "None at all, especially when you remember to do that?"

"This?" Sherlock found that spot again that made John's thinking brain fizzle to a complete stop.

"Yes. Exactly that..."

"Ahh, yes, discovered that our very first night together." Sherlock made a mental note.

"You are remarkable, love."

"Not as remarkable as you make me seem."

"More. You are the most brilliant man I've ever known, will ever know."

Sherlock shook his head, but his eyes glowed, and John grinned as he remembered a spot that could make his friend and lover purr. 

"You remembered." Sherlock purred for John, then giggled. They both took note.

"Uhm-hmm, I remember everything about you."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"I love you." Sherlock sighed, curled around his blogger and fell asleep.

"I know. I love you, too." He kissed the top of his head and started composing his next blog entry:

 

As usual, the case began with a bang, and dissolved into a whimper, what seemed complex and extraordinary to officers called to the scene, became commonplace and banal to my friend, Sherlock Holmes...


End file.
